Sabrina Bryan
| died= | hometown= Yorba Linda, California | knownfor= Singer and actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 5 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner= Mark Ballas (Season 5) Louis van Amstel (Season 15) | place= 7 (Season 5) 8 (Season 15) | highestscore= 30 (Paso Doble; Season 5) 30 (Rumba; Season 15) | lowestscore= 25 (Foxtrot; Season 5) 22.5 (Cha-Cha-Cha; Season 15) | averagescore= 27 (Season 5) 27.1 (Season 15) }} Sabrina Bryan (born: Reba Sabrina Hinojos) is a celebrity from Season 5 and Season 15 of Dancing with the Stars. The Cheetah Girls In 2003, Bryan starred as Dorinda "Do" Thomas in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls, a musical comedy based on the bestselling series of young adult books of the same name by Deborah Gregory. The film depicts four best friends (Adrienne Bailon, Kiely Williams, Raven Symoné, and Bryan) who form a pop group in their freshman year of high school for a talent show and reach unexpected success. Prior to The Cheetah Girls, two of Bryan's castmates Bailon and Williams were members of R&B girl group 3LW. The Cheetah Girls premiered 15 August 2003 to 6.5 million viewers, a huge ratings' success. Due to the popularity of the film, Bryan and her other bandmates achieved mainstream pop music success as members of the official Cheetah Girls group. The movie's soundtrack reached #33 on the Billboard 200 and was certified double-platinum, selling more than two million copies in the United States alone. It is one of the best selling albums from Walt Disney Records, alongside the soundtrack to High School Musical. In November 2005, the group released their Christmas album, Cheetah-licious Christmas, and toured the US on their Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour. The Cheetah Girls 2 premiered 25 August 2006 on the Disney Channel. Its premiere received the highest ratings of all Disney Channel Movies at its time, bringing in a total of over 8.1 million viewers, beating both the premiere ratings of High School Musical (7.7 million) and the previous highest rated DCOM record holder, Cadet Kelly (7.8 million). The film would also become the highest rated Cheetah Girls movie in the trilogy. The sequel's plot followed the Cheetah Girls as they become largely successful and take a tour of Spain. The film's soundtrack was released 15 August 2006. It debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200, and has moved over 1.4 million copies to date, achieving platinum status. After the release of Cheetah Girls 2, Bryan, along with her fellow Cheetah Girls, toured the United States on their The Party's Just Begun Tour from September 2006 to March 2007. While touring, The Cheetah Girls began work on their official debut studio album. Bryan was interviewed by Billboard magazine, where she stated that the group was eager to showcase a "more mature" sound to gather an audience of older fans, while still keeping the lyrics clean for the younger fan base as well. Williams was quoted as saying that the band members co-produced and co-wrote a "good portion" of the album. On 25 September 2007, TCG was released by Hollywood Records, with a debut of #44 on the Billboard 200 albums chart. It was the first album by the group to not be released by Walt Disney Records. 126,000 copies have been sold to date. The third and final part of the franchise, The Cheetah Girls: One World, premiered 22 August 2008, the only release to not feature Raven Symoné. The film revolves around the three remaining Cheetah Girls visiting India to appear in a Bollywood musical. The movie premiered to over 6.2 million viewers, and reached 7 million viewers in its final half hour. One World's soundtrack was released three days prior to the film's release, on 19 August 2008. It peaked at #13 on the Billboard 200. The Cheetah Girls kicked off their One World Tour 8 October 2008 in Corpus Christi, Texas, and concluded 21 December 2008 in San Diego, California. In early 2009, The Cheetah Girls officially announced that they had disbanded, in favor of pursuing solo projects. Bryan and former Cheetah Girl bandmate and close friend Kiely Williams continued their creative collaboration with the development of a web series talk show, Dinner with Friends. The first episode premiered 1 July 2011 on YouTube. The series ran for nine episodes, concluding 28 August 2011. Television and Film Appearances Bryan has acted in several TV shows, with notable guest appearances in several episodes of the soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. She also appeared in two series pilots, King's Pawn and Driving Me Crazy, neither of which made it to air. She then had guest appearances in shows like The Geena Davis Show and The Jersey. She also appeared in the TV series, Grounded For Life, before her rise to stardom in The Cheetah Girls. She had a small supporting role as Mrs. Murray in the 2008 straight-to-DVD film, Mostly Ghostly, and stars in the comedy film, Help Me, Help You (formerly titled If It Ain't Broke, Break It). Sabrina is the voice of Pamela Hamster in the animated Disney channel series, Fish Hooks, appearing in two episodes, "Hooray for Hamsterwood" and "Pamela Hamster Returns". She is starring in a new web series, March Moms, alongside Cheetah Girls co-star Kiely Williams. It premiered 1 November 2015 on YouTube. Personal Life Sabrina Bryan was born in a multicultural family: her father, Fred Hinojos, is Mexican, and her mother, Kathy, is of European descent. Sabrina also has a sister, Starr Hinojos. Bryan is non-religious. Philanthropy Healthy Kids Challenge In 2008, it was announced that Bryan would be partnering with Mission Foods as the spokesperson for the Healthy Kids Challenge. One of Bryan's many roles is to provide information to help educate kids on easy ways to stay healthy through nutrition and keeping active. Solo Projects Byou Bryan released a DVD workout entitled Byou in December 2005. The workout is especially geared towards young girls with a tagline that reads "Be Happy, Be Healthy – BYOU!" More than a quarter million DVDs have been sold. A soundtrack to the DVD was also released which included the song "Byou", performed by Bryan, as well as other songs by her and other artists. The song "Byou" was also featured on the Radio Disney: Move It! CD which was released in 2006. Bryan released Byou 2 13 January 2009. Byou 2 features one exclusive track by Bryan called "C'mon". Princess of Gossip Bryan teamed up with popular author Julia DeVillers to write the book Princess of Gossip, the story of an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Princess of Gossip was released 8 October 2008. It was being considered for a possible movie. Dancing with the Stars 5 Sabrina competed in the 5th season of Dancing with the Stars. Sabrina and her professional dancing partner, Mark Ballas, received a score of 26 out of 30, at the time the highest score earned in the first week by any contestant. On Week 4 of the show, they set another record by receiving a 30/30 from the judges for their paso doble, making her the first contestant to have received a perfect score that early in the show's history. Bryan led all contenders in judges' scoring in Weeks 1, 3, and 4. Bryan received her lowest score, a 25 for a foxtrot, during Week 6, in which she also performed a Rock 'n' Roll routine with the other contestants. That week, she was voted off. The announcement was met by shock and tears from the show's judges, contestants and live audience, since she and Ballas were favored by many to win the competition. An AOL poll voted their elimination "2007's most shocking TV moment." The next week, the remaining dancers and celebrities showed their continued support and affection for Bryan by donning her signature cheetah paw-print tattoo. For the penultimate week, Bryan and Ballas were invited back to the show to perform, another first for any couple as previously non-competition dances had only been performed by pro dancers. For the 100th show, their Paso Doble was chosen as number 9 on the top 10 dances of the first five seasons. Bryan and Ballas were the only couple in the top 10 that did not make it to the finals. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 In 2012, Bryan was chosen by the public to compete on the fifteenth season of the show as one of the All-Stars contestants. She was partnered with Louis van Amstel. She was eliminated sixth from the show, despite receiving a perfect 30 for her Rumba and topping the leaderboard for two consecutive weeks. Coincidentally, she was eliminated 30 October 2012, exactly five years to the day she was voted off the first time and in the 6th week. Scores 1 The additional score of 8.5 was awarded by guest judge Paula Abdul. DWTS Tour, Vegas Show, and Backstage She was featured in the Soft Scrub Dancing with the Stars Live Tour. She danced with Derek Hough (while Mark was injured), then with Mark, until her last show 13 January 2008, when she departed for India to film The Cheetah Girls: One World. She was one of the featured celebrity dancers in the Live Dancing with the Stars Las Vegas show, running 14 April through 5 August 2012 at the Tropicana Resort and Casino theater. She has been a celebrity correspondent for the behind-the-scenes look at season 8 of Dancing with the Stars for E! News, and TV Guide show Reality Chat. For Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars, she co-hosted TV Guide show Reality Chat and hosted backstage at Dancing with the Stars on abc.com. Bryan was asked back to co-host backstage at Dancing with the Stars for the 10th through 12th seasons. She has interviewed Season 10 winner of the series Nicole Scherzinger, country singer Reba McEntire, Evan Lysacek, Erin Andrews, Kate Gosselin, and many more. Trivia * Sabrina lasted a total of twelve weeks on the show. * Exactly five years after the day she was eliminated in the all-star season, two contestants were eliminated in a double elimination: Vanessa Lachey and Nikki Bella. Oddly, it was the 7th week of the competition. Gallery Sabrina and Mark S5.jpg Sabrina and Mark S5 1.jpg Paso-Doble-sabrina-and-mark-team-sabrina-426722 520 640.jpg Sabrina-Louis-Promo15.jpg Sabrina and Louis S15 2.jpg Sabrina-bryan-louis-dwts-pic-01.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Season 5 contestants